


Nothing Like Glee

by bluedynamite



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, showchoirau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedynamite/pseuds/bluedynamite
Summary: “There are three types of guys in show choir: the ones who are super flamboyant and loud, the ones who are there for the credits, and the ones everyone wants to date."..."But which one are you?"*cross-posted on my aff account of the same name*





	

Finally, after three years of tireless effort, Wonshik made it into Jellyfish High School’s most competitive show choir: The Ransom Notes.

 

Now, the name was terribly cheesy, but the choir was state-renowned as one of the best show choirs at a high school level. It had risen to fame in a short three years after a young choir director, Mr. Jaejoong Kim, took over. After hiring choreographer Yunho Jung, though, The Ransom Notes became one of California’s top show choirs for six years and running.

 

And now, Wonshik was a part of it.

 

Wonshik could hardly believe it when he saw his name on the list posted on the music room’s door. His childhood friend, Hakyeon, had dragged them both to the choir room to check just as the results were posted.

 

“Wonshikkie! Your name is on here!” Hakyeon squealed. Hakyeon quickly pulled out his phone and snapped a photo of the list. “I can’t believe it! After five years, you’re finally in show choir with me!”

 

Wonshik, in a state of shock, could only reply, “I didn’t even want to be in show choir with you in middle school. So, technically it’s only been three years.”

 

Hakyeon rolled his eyes and hit Wonshik lightly on the head. “Whatever. Middle school show choir was…” Hakyeon cringed. “Yeah, let’s not talk about that. Too many sequins. But this! This is high school show choir! We are the best show choir in the whole state!”

 

Wonshik let out a short laugh; he was still extremely shocked that he had even made it in. Most mixed choirs lacked males, so that often made getting in so much easier for a male; alas, Mr. Kim did not lower his standards whatsoever between the two sexes. Besides, the reputation of the choir made sure that there was never a shortage of males auditioning for a role.

 

“I’m still in shock, honestly,” Wonshik confessed to Hakyeon. “I tried out for the past three years and didn’t make it. I didn’t have any room in my schedule to take any of the other choir classes. Now… I’ve made it.”

 

“You’ve really improved, Wonshikkie, just out of your own, self-regulated practice.” Hakyeon beamed. “Now let’s go celebrate by going to the carnival and getting funnel cake!”

 

“Funnel cake? I’ve never had any.”

 

Hakyeon’s eyes widened comically. “Then, uh, what have you been doing with your life?”

 

“Trying to get into The Ransom Notes.” Wonshik allowed himself to be dragged away by Hakyeon.

 

“Now that that’s done, we’re going to get funnel cake.”

 

* * *

 

Hakyeon and Wonshik had met in fifth grade when Wonshik accidentally hit Hakyeon with a soccer ball.

 

“Oh no! Are you okay?” Wonshik ran over to the crying fifth grader. “Can you walk?”

 

Hakyeon looked up. The right side of his face was red, and it was beginning to swell. He quickly wiped at the tears and snot leaking from his face. “Yeah, I can walk.” Hakyeon stood up and sniffled again.

 

“Let’s go to the nurse’s office.” Wonshik walked Hakyeon to the nurse, and...well, the rest was history.

 

Since then, the two have been nearly inseparable. Hakyeon often joked, “That soccer ball must’ve given me severe brain damage, because I don’t know why I hang out with you.” They were extremely close and told each other everything.

 

Well...pretty much everything.

 

They didn’t tell each other about their romantic interests in each other.

 

But that’s a small detail, right?

 

* * *

 

The summer between junior year and senior year was torturous for Wonshik and Hakyeon. The anticipation simmering amongst the hot summer air made both of them terribly nervous. Wonshik and Hakyeon were both looking forward to that year’s show choir season: Wonshik’s first and last season. College applications loomed in the distance; Hakyeon spent most of his free time drafting personal statements.

 

When the class schedules were mailed home, Hakyeon drove to Wonshik’s house to check how many classes they had together. In their whole three years of high school, Hakyeon had had only one class together with Wonshik due to conflicting schedules; this year, though, they were both guaranteed at least one shared class.

 

“Wonshikkie!” Hakyeon squealed. “Did you check your class schedule yet? Let’s look over it together!”

 

Given that it was about two in the afternoon, Wonshik had only just woken up. He ruffled his unruly grey-blue hair and groaned, “Hakyeon, I just woke up.”

 

Hakyeon frowned and reached out to fix Wonshik’s hair. “You’ll need to dye this back to black for comp season. You can’t have unnatural hair color.”

 

“No wonder you got rid of your purple,” Wonshik said. “I really liked that color on you.”

 

Hakyeon willed himself not to blush and instead held up an envelope. “Do you mind me openning this?”

 

“No, but it’s illegal to open someone else’s mail.”

 

Hakyeon rolled his eyes. “I’ve known you for seven years. I think I can open your mail.” And with those words, Hakyeon ripped open the envelope.

 

As Wonshik sleepily poured a bowl of cereal, Hakyeon poured over the two schedules. Hakyeon was a mastermind at these things; besides finding out which classes the two shared, Hakyeon also calculated routes to each class and their lockers to ensure maximal best friend time. He was excited to see that Wonshik and he shared two classes that year: choir and AP Literature.

 

“We finally have classes together, Wonshikkie!” Hakyeon exclaimed happily. “Choir and Lit!”

 

“I can finally show off my amazing English skills,” Wonshik half-joked as he ate his cereal at the kitchen table.

 

Hakyeon hummed in response. “Are your parents okay with what you want to major in?”

 

Wonshik sighed and took a long slurp of his cereal-milk. “No, they still want me to major in something science related… I wish I had parents like yours. I mean, I love my parents, but they don’t think that English is a good major.”

 

“I’m surprised that they didn’t flip out when they found out I want to major in dance,” chuckled Hakyeon as he settled down in the seat across from Wonshik.

 

“My parents don’t care what my friends do as long as you guys don’t do drugs. They care about me,” Wonshik finished the last of his cereal and got up to put the bowl in the sink. “It took them a lot of convincing to let me do show choir this year.”

 

Hakyeon followed Wonshik to the sink and placed a comforting hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Well, at least they let you do it in the end.” Hakyeon hesitated for a moment before resting his chin on Wonshik’s left shoulder. “Let’s make senior year the best it can be.”

 

Wonshik smiled and turned on the tap.

 

* * *

 

The first few days of school were insane. Teachers assigned homework; counselors hounded them about college. The only class that remained relatively lax was choir, and that was because Mr. Kim liked to build strong bonds with his students.

 

“Hello, I’m Mr. Jaejoong Kim,” he introduced himself on the first day. “A lot of students like to call me Mr. JK, which I’m totally fine with. Just make sure to treat me with respect.

 

I see a lot of new faces this year, which is amazing! The returners also know that we have our choreographer and co-director, Mr. Yunho Jung, who comes on Tuesdays and Thursdays. For the next few days, I expect everyone to be on their best behavior. I’ll be placing everyone into their sections, and, once that’s done, I’ll announce the set and we’ll get started.”

 

The whole class cheered and whooped loudly, something Wonshik didn’t expect. He knew choir kids were notorious for being loud, but he was still taken aback by it all. Hakyeon, who was sitting next to Wonshik, smiled brightly at him. “I can’t wait to get started!”

 

Over the next few days, all forty or so members of the choir were sorted into sections. Hakyeon was sorted into the tenor section as he always was, and Wonshik was placed in the baritone section. Once everyone was assigned their choral positions, Mr. Kim gave them time to get to know each other.

 

On the left of Wonshik was fellow baritone Sanghyuk Han, who was notorious throughout the school as a sarcastic troublemaker who still managed to ace all of his classes. To the right of Wonshik was a member of the bass section, Hongbin Lee, whose charms had the whole school at his feet. Hongbin was furiously scribbling into his notebook—probably some homework that was due the next period—and so Wonshik decided to get to know Sanghyuk.

 

Sanghyuk immediately greeted him. “Hi! I’m Sanghyuk. You’re Wonshik, right? The guy Hakyeon always talks about?”

 

Wonshik nodded hesitantly. “Yeah, I am. Nice to meet you.”

 

Sanghyuk smirked. “So, what type of guy are you?”

 

Wonshik was taken aback. “What?”

 

Sanghyuk leaned back into the uncomfortable plastic chair and waved his hand dismissively. “Oh, you know. What type of show choir guy you are.”

 

When Sanghyuk was met with Wonshik’s blank stare, Sanghyuk sighed. “There are three types of guys in show choir: the ones who are super flamboyant and loud, the ones who are there for the credits, and the ones everyone wants to date.”

 

Sanghyuk turned to look at Wonshik, a curious gleam in his eyes. “But which one are you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hyped for show choir season...


End file.
